Resident Evil - Love, Lust, Faith, and Dreams
by Eric VanDerBoom
Summary: A little bundle of romantic vignettes centered around Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong. Because if there's any two people in this series who need it the most, it's them. Themes and stories inspired by the games and album "LOVE LUST FAITH DREAMS" by Thirty Seconds to Mars.
1. Love

Part I: Love

 _One life, one love. Live. -_ City of Angels

* * *

Leon Kennedy could hear the miniature explosion of gunfire through his ear-covers. Some of them even emanated from the Beretta he held in his braced hands.

He felt a soft, strong hand tap him on the shoulder, and Leon turned to look into the smiling face of Ada Wong before she pointed down the range of the room at her target. Looking down at it, Leon could see a ragged hole near the bullseye where she'd been firing her own gun.

They were the only two at the targeting range that afternoon, everyone else either having gone home or working, and Leon had found himself there to give himself something to do on his day off from working at the DSO - even when he was supposed to be relaxing, he couldn't quite manage not actively doing something.

Then, earlier, he noticed Ada come in to the booth right next to his, his request of why she was there answered with her trademark snark: "Same as you, handsome. Plus, let's be honest, this is just our way of meeting up nowadays."

Leon only found it in himself to nod and shrug in reply, properly stymied - his instincts told him that he wasn't in any danger, and she wasn't bringing any to him. So here they'd been, right up until Ada bragged about her shooting.

"Hey, you wanna make this interesting?" Ada wondered after signaling for them both to take their ear-covers off.

"What are you thinking?" Leon asked in reply.

"Loser buys us dinner?"

Now that was new - up until this point, there'd only been Raccoon City, Spain, and that night in Paris that they'd met up with each other, and even up until this last time, it had been during times of high danger. But on some level, maybe this was the most dangerous point of all.

Yet Leon wanted it. He wanted to be with her.

"You're on", he finally answered gamely.

At that, Ada smirked winningly. "Great, but you forgot one thing..."

"Which is?"

"This", Ada replied before pulling her ear-covers on, drawing her weapon and firing away, all while keeping her eyes locked on him. Leon, having just managed to pull his on, looked down at the target.

Perfect bullseye.

Two can play at that game, he thought, and Leon drew all of his focus to the target, keeping his stance solid and arms braced as he fired shot after shot, adrenaline quickening his finger. He almost lost track of the shots he fired, even through the dull din of Ada's gunshots emanating with his.

Then he felt the dry click of the gun, the magazine completely empty, and he slowly lowered his pistol to look at his target - all of his shots had been close to the absolute center, but he saw that that part was still hanging to the main body of the target by a hair-thin shred of paper.

Still not bad, all things considered.

Then he saw Ada's - the middle circle of the bullseye was completely gone.

"Damn it", Leon muttered, setting the gun down on the platform in front of him along with his ear-covers.

Ada could only let out a chuckle as she led him out of the firing area and outside to the street, the sun having set a while ago.

"So, anywhere you wanted to go? If not, I know a great place just a few blocks away. Bit expensive, but it's worth it", Ada said, taking his arm. "If you're alright with me covering you this once."

"Wait...I thought I was paying?"

Ada turned to look at him, smiling coquettishly. "Well, you got me in a generous mood today, Leon. Besides, if you're as good with dating as you are at shooting, then tonight will be perfect for us both, won't it?" she fired back with a sly wink and a mischievous smirk.

"That and, to be honest, I saw that you were planning to, and that's good enough for me."

Leon's eyes widened with surprise at her words. "Oh...well, uhm...thanks, Ada."

"Just goes to show even the small stuff matters", Ada replied. "You'll get me next time though, right?" she asked.

Leon let out another chuckle of surprise - if being involved with Ada Wong meant surprises at every corner, he'd just have to be prepared for them.

He wouldn't want it anyway else. "Of course I will", he answered.

"One last thing though", she said, drawing her close to him, her lips inching toward his...

"You're driving. And I'm not leaving for a good long while." And he could hear the unconcealed affection in her voice, even as she teased him. It was much different from Raccoon City, but the meaning behind even those words came from the same place as the words from then...

 _ **I'm just a woman who fell in love with you...nothing more.**_

* * *

 _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. -_ Lao Tzu


	2. Lust

Part II: Lust

 _I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love. -_ Up In The Air

* * *

It wasn't often that Ada found herself with her back against the wall.

She'd made it up to Leon's apartment just as he was getting home from another hard day at work, and after what had happened to her, she needed someplace to stay where the assassins Wesker sent wouldn't be able to find her. Her judgment screamed at her to find somewhere else, but her instinct dictated she come here instead. She chose to follow the latter, and wasn't surprised when Leon turned to see her there, his face growing with concern.

Those last assassins had given Ada a run for her money, and she had the cuts to her shoulder, and at the corner of her mouth to prove it. There was even one cut that could've proved fatal, but it had only just cut through the fabric of her scarlet shirt, just exposing a fair amount of cleavage.

Interesting.

The adrenaline from the battle was still pumping hard through her system, dulling the pain, and she was breathless with the rush as she made her way into Leon's place, knowing that he wouldn't mind. Too much.

"Ada! ...are you alright?" Leon asked, rushing over to her.

She simply nodded, stating, "I will be. Besides, you should see the other guys." Ada meant for it to come off as calm and modest, but with the rush, it came out almost authoritative. Boastful.

And seductive, judging from Leon's widening eyes that went from her face, across her face, and to the tear in her shirt that threatened to expose her, but only just.

Not quite knowing why, perhaps meant to both tempt and calm him, Ada leaned forward to plant a soft kiss across Leon's lips, catching him off guard. She backed off, and Ada could see many emotions going through Leon's eyes - worry for her, anger that she wasn't taking this seriously enough...

And something else - desire for her, to do anything to keep her safe, or perhaps cause a different kind of danger. She could tell he was doing his best to keep it held back, but the more he tried, the more that desire grew in his eyes.

And in other places, so she noticed, a smirk coming to her face at the thought.

The next thing Ada knew, she'd just fully embraced the American agent, her lips capturing his own before he slammed her into the wall. She let him pin his hands above her head as he kissed down her neck, his free hand settling on the side of her neck below her jawline, knowing she'd have her chance to take him later. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips grinding against his and making him moan.

Without warning, small buttons scattered to the floor as she tore open his shirt, exposing his fair and muscled chest. Leon followed suit with Ada's shirt, pulling it away from her and showing off the dark and lacy bra that she'd worn especially for him. Just in case.

Ada let herself to her feet, turning them to thrust Leon's form against the wall this time as she poured teasingly. "Mm...you're gonna pay for ruining that shirt, handsome..."

Leon's response was a sly smirk growing across his face and replying, "You're gonna have to make me pay then, Ada...". Her last name, a lustful growl that was music to her ears.

Before she had a chance to object, Ada felt herself be picked up around the waist and carried across the apartment, something crashing to the floor from against her thigh, and she took the time to bite down into the crook of Leon's neck, only hard enough to hurt a little bit.

"You're mine", she promised as they cleared the room to the kitchen...

By the time they both came out of the lustful haze, Leon's apartment was a mess - the couple tangled around Leon's bedsheets, their clothes and random objects scattered around the floor. They were both lying on their sides, their breathing heavy and the room humid with the smell of their sweat and sex - they hadn't stopped until every room in Leon's place was as messy as they were exhausted.

Ada smiled as she observed the scratches she'd made down Leon's back, running a hand over the love bite he'd left there just a few short hours before.

She then lightly reached out to rake her fingers against his back, nestling closer and purring into his ear, "Had enough yet, handsome?"

Before she could blink, Leon had turned to face her, the exhaustion disappearing and a familiar fire replacing it in his eyes.

"With you? Never", he growled, gathering her up, her arms wrapping around his neck.

* * *

 _Only a struggle twists sentimentality and lust together into love. -_ E.M. Forster


	3. Faith

Part III: Faith

 _Here and now,_

 _under the banner of heaven,_

 _we dream out loud. -_ Do Or Die

* * *

He was having another nightmare.

In the months since they'd married, Ada had to remind herself sometimes that this would be a regular case with Leon. After all of the hell that they both had gone through, it made her wonder why hers weren't as bad.

Maybe it was because she didn't have what Leon had picked up, for one thing.

"No...we killed you...you're dead, Simmons!" Leon cried, thrashing about in the throes of hellish sleep.

She watched, seemingly helpless to do anything at first as Leon suffered through the recurring nightmare from that mission in Lanshiang. They'd just found about Simmons' links to Neo-Umbrella and the Family, as well as his obsession with Ada, which had indirectly led to him becoming a mutated beast of monstrous proportions. Even for them, it was a lot to take in, but Leon's mind was the one weighed down more by it.

This wasn't just a case of bad memories, but the effects that the trauma of these recent years had wreaked upon Leon's mind, haunting it. There were many times that Ada had caught Leon stuck in the clouds of those past hells - depressed, angry, sleepless, irritable. She found herself reminding him every day that she was there for him, and wouldn't be leaving - not because he asked, but because she felt she needed to.

And now was one of those times, Ada decided.

Gently, she moved over to cradle Leon's head against her shoulder, her arm draping around his shoulders as her other hand went into his blond locks, gently massaging his scalp. Ada felt as much as heard Leon let out a small gasp before, slowly, he let out a gentle sigh as the sensation of her fingers against his head and hair slowly pervaded the dark and fiery hell of his nightmare, like a balm to his soul.

Ada gently scooted down the bed a bit more to comfortably lean in and kiss Leon's forehead softly, never stopping her ministrations. "You're alright, Leon...you're alright. I'm right here, handsome." She left another kiss there, smiling gently as a serene grin crossed over Leon's face, his breathing evening out and steadying.

It wasn't easy loving Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong mused. But she wouldn't have traded even a day of it for anything else in the world.

He was still strong, and more so because she had his back. He'd always keep fighting, but he'd never have to do it alone.

Still holding him there tenderly, Ada felt as much as heard Leon's breathing settle down to its normal speed, a gentle smile creeping to his lips. She could've sworn she heard "thank you" whispered through that settled grin.

"Dream sweetly, handsome. Sleep well", Ada whispered, pulling Leon closer to her, still massaging his head and holding him close as she began to join him in slumber. "I'm right here with you. Always."

* * *

 _You have to make choices based on what your heart tells you to do._

 _-_ Brandon Lee


	4. Dreams

Part IV: Dreams

 _We swam among the northern lights_

 _and hid beyond the edge of night._

 _We waited for the dawn to come_

 _And sang a song to save us all._

 _-_ Northern Lights

* * *

A dream had found him again, fairly dark, but only mildly so - a fog that slowly gave way to light. And it was about himself and her.

They'd grown so much since that fateful September night.

Back then, Leon Kennedy had been a simple rookie cop, late to his first day on the force because of a party he'd overindulged in to forget about a bad breakup. Ironically, that mistake may have saved his life, and by extension, hers.

If he hadn't shown up late, he'd have been another undead victim of the viral outbreak that struck Raccoon City. He never would've met and befriended Claire, never would've been recruited by the government, or have gone through all the places his missions took him.

And he never would've met Ada Wong.

There were many things that she was that he hadn't quite agreed with the more he found out about her - a spy for a rival organization of Umbrella sent to steal a sample of a new mutagenic virus; an assassin working for Albert Wesker, the rogue Umbrella and S.T.A.R.S. operative; a ghostly vixen darting in and out of his life, assisting him where she could but with some kind of hidden payment only she knew about.

And yet, Leon seemed to have accepted these facets of Ada's life as they kept crossing each other's paths, along with all the things she'd done to fix him - coming to terms with his parents' deaths, his connections with his friends, learning to not work so hard, and their feelings with each other.

And now here they were, twenty years of all of that transpired. And they were finally together.

This time, Leon hoped, for good. She'd had a good hold of most of the strings around his heart, always playing around and entangling them through the years. Yet, maybe that wasn't what she was doing with them after all, the more Leon thought about it. Or maybe that's how it started, but not how it ended for either of them.

In any event, Ada Wong had his heart firmly in her grasp.

"Leon?"

His daydream or reminiscence was broken by the sound of Ada's voice, and he sharpened his gaze to lock onto that of her's, noticing a cheeky sparkle there.

"You've got that goofy smile on your face again, and you're spacing out. Everything alright there, handsome?"

Leon let out a soft chuckle at her words, moving closer to wrap one arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "Never better, gorgeous", he said happily. "Never better."

* * *

 _A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality._

\- Yoko Ono


End file.
